


[COM] Birthday Diva

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Gay, Incest, M/M, femboy, personality change, sissification, sissy, trap, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Oh hey, two in one day, how about that! This comes to you courtesy of DiggermanTG, except this time, it's less about drag queens, and more about awakening the gay sissy within a good kid on his birthday! With the help of a small hypnotic artifact that is...Contents: Homofication, Sissification, (Gay) Incest, M/M, Feminization, Hypnosis, sad beginnings with very "happy ends", and good old fashioned father/son bonding! Hope you enjoy daddy kink because hot damn that is the whole theme of this one here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	[COM] Birthday Diva

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO FAIR WARNING, there's some heavily implied off screen NTR and age regression themes in this one, as well as heavy use of the word Fag/Faggot, and other such words. So yeah, read with caution.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Happy birthday, Jun...

Honestly... it was just a bad time. He brought in the dish from his room, food half eaten since his belly was full with butterflies already. Dad was lying on the couch, sobbing softly, a half-empty can of beer by his side... it made him feel awful really. But the worst thing about it was the weird flow of events that lead to this day...

Jun and his mother, an American lady named Selene, were out together one day window shopping for birthday gifts to make up for his mom's busy schedule. They shared a birth month, and Jun recalled how his mom was gifted a cute but certainly "made for younger people" choker with a spot to hang a charm on it. Most of the trip was normal, but when Jun asked about the choker, his mom visibly froze up a bit, and seemed to be a little... hostile about dismissing it. _'Oh it's just a small gift from a coworker it's fine, don't worry about it',_ she'd say at first, only to follow it up with _'I said don't worry about it! What, am I on trial here?'_ when Jun asked which coworker. He flinched and recoiled at the sharp response, growing concerned when his mom seemed to be shocked at her own response. The rest of the day was awkward after that.

But as the days came to his own birthday, he noticed that his mom had been "asked to work late" more and more often, leaving him and his dad home alone together. When she did come home, she'd have heavy makeup on, sometimes smeared, and her clothes began growing more and more... slutty, in a word. The last time they saw her was when Akira found Selene dressed in a very, very lewd outfit (platform heels, way too small booty shorts, trashy leopard print microkini and matching fur jacket, excessive makeup)... she was passed out, delirious and clearly not only drunk but seemingly "coked" if Jun had to assume anything... He couldn't sleep that night, so it wasn't very hard to hear when his mom started yelling at his dad, in a trashy, very not like her voice. When Jun peeked to see what was wrong, he saw a woman wearing the same outfit angrily storm out of the house, but she was way too young to be his mom... but his mom was nowhere to be found... Dad was just about crying in concern and fear, and it took two hours for him to finally fall asleep from it all... two hours and three beers. 

Back to the present, Jun was standing in his parents' room staring down at a box or two of clothes definitely not made for a woman almost forty. It was quite full of cheap, street lady-esque outfits, and the closet had a good dozen pairs of high, slutty platform heels. But what drew Jun's attention the most was the choker. He recalled, he helped Dad take this off when they were helping his "mom" clean up and get out of the stained, ruined clothes they found her in that one night, and ever since he touched it, he kept getting drawn back to it. He wanted to wear it. To try it on. Whatever happened to his mother, he realized the clothes she wore would probably fit him... he wanted to... try them on...

...

Jun peeked from the room door and saw his dad passed out on the couch. Quickly, he snatched the choker and one of the boxes, put a couple pairs of shoes in it, and carried it all back to his room. Once there, Jun stood in front of his mirror and stared at the choker around his neck. He wasted no time putting it on, feeling a rush of warmth all over his body as he did, a shiver tracing first down, and then up his spine, making him shiver and gasp. After a few moments of the shivers, a rush of arousal and intense urges began to swamp his mind, the first of which... _Ugh I look like shit..._ and really, he kinda did which in fairness he had been through a lot. Yet when the arousal and urges all but ordered him to _dress up for daddy_ and to _cheer him up, you both need it,_ Jun's eyes glazed over, his mouth went a little slack, and his mind began filling with image after image of _kissing Daddy's balls, suckling them so they prepared a nice, fresh, fat load of cummies for him to guzzle down like a cheap little slut._

"N-Nnh... wh... what...? I'm not..."

_Not gonna let Daddy feel like shit after that fucking whore left him alone like that! I need to help him feel better!_

"... Y-Yeah...~"

Jun stripped out of his simple pyjama pants and t-shirt, tossing it away in the direction of his trash bin rather than his dirty clothes pile, kicking his boxers away in the same direction. Now entirely naked except for the choker, Jun opened the box and looked inside, realizing a box of makeup was also inside, as well as a blonde wig that honestly looked quite cheap and not the cleanest. The box's contents all smelled lightly of cigarette smoke and occasionally, a whiff of cum. Jun's cock was already more than half hard, twitching eagerly as he picked up what he realized was a pair of low-cut leggings, hot pink with faint white striping all along it, and the word "WHORE" blatantly stamped across the ass. 

_Whore it up! Get those on! Don't forget the thong!_

Jun rummaged through and found the thong the voice in his head mentioned, black and skimp, absolutely not made to hold a modest cock like his own, but that made it hotter. _A sissy bitch should show off how different he is, a staple to show how hard he tries to be a girl, but isn't one,_ and Jun giggled in agreement. He carefully stepped into the thong with one leg, the strap teasing up his skin, any trace of hair seeming to vanish along the way. While the same happened with the other leg, his blood kept him mostly hairless, and any hair that _was_ there was so faint it wasn't noticeable without careful looks. But that needed to be changed, _so he can be the perfect little fagboi for his Daddy.~_ Cooing in horny delight, Jun pulled the thong tight, feeling it just barely cup his little bitch balls which seemed to shrink just a little bit, still churning with a need to squirt their _sissy load._ He stifled a moan by biting his lip, giving his dick a couple slow pumps, not realizing - or perhaps, not caring - it shrinking slightly in his grip, losing a good three inches of its six inch length. Now at a suitable yet still bulge-worthy size, Jun - the "shower, not a grower" that he was - stepped into the utterly skin-tight leggings, the smooth, wet-look style leatherette material hugging every single minute curve his dainty legs had, moaning a little louder as they pulled _tight_ around his cock and thighs, thighs that fattened up some. With them, he felt his ass cheeks plump some as well, not too much, but more than enough to make a girly bulge in the back of of those at-the-hips leggings, the thong straps high on his hips and sticking out from the tight leggings.

Jun looked at himself in the mirror and licked his lips, a hand rubbing the front of his leggings while the other was groping at his flat chest... He needed more!

_That one, the purple top! It's cute!_

Jun grabbed up the skimpy purple tube top that was definitely meant to be worn by someone without breasts, it was way too small and would be too tight around a simple pair of A-cups! He brought his arms up and pulled the little top on, realizing it said "I ♥ BJ" on the front, the text in white and the heart a hot pink. The moment he slipped it on, his little pecs puffed out some, nipples getting bigger and puffier, more sensitive. The wet-look cheap material rubbed on his nipples, making the boy moan and squirm, giggling as he needed more of this! His waist pinched in, his torso slimmed out, becoming more youthful. His thighs and ass looked quite fatter now on his new slim torso, and as he looked in the mirror, he was fully hard and erect now, the bulge in his leggings prominent but pathetic.~

_Jacket! The white and black one! Oh and those purple heels too~!_

At this point, the thoughts were his own, the trashy hooker swelling inside him taking full control of his wants and needs. Jun grabbed the jacket in question, a zebra-striped faux fur jacket with long sleeves. He wrapped it around his shoulders and fluffed the fur some, cooing in delight as he giggled lewdly, hips gyrating as if trying to hump his own leggings. Oh, the heels, right! He set the purple heels down; easily six inch heels with platforms at the toes matching a good three of those inches, peep toe style, what some and all would call "Stripper heels". At first, Jun whined and pouted his girly lips when his foot wouldn't fit, but after wriggling his toes a little and rolling his foot about to get that stiffness out of them, he slipped in perfectly the second time, since his feet had become a little smaller and dainty, meant to wear only the girliest of shoes! Once the heels were both on his feet, Jun took a few sauntering steps, hips rolling in a slutty gait as he, somehow, walked flawlessly in those whorish heels as if he had years of experience doing so! Mmmnh, it made him so hard and drippy, he couldn't wait to hear them clack and click on the hardwood of the other room~!

_Not done yet, ya dumb fag! Still gotta get dat wig on! Duh~!_

"Omg, yeah, like, to _tes forgot dat! Ooh, was my voice always-? ... Ugh, duh, 'course it was! Man, I'm like, so totally stupid when I'm cockhungry, hehee.~"_

Indeed, Jun's voice was not always spoken in a girly, bratty tone but it was now. And always would be.~ He snatched up the cheap looking wig, realizing it was already done up in cute girly twintails that just barely reached the shoulders... cute~! He put it on carefully, the choker seemingly helping him "remember" how to put on a wig in a cheap way, not caring about fine tuning it. The tips of the pigtails were a gaudy purple that matched the heels and tube top, the scrunchies that kept them in place matching the same. The little vanity mirror that he didn't remember being there showed him he did his job well enough, his natural black hair mostly hidden save for a strand or two peeking from the corners. Good enough! But the more he looked, the more.... boring his face looked. ... Makeup! Of course! _Da fuck kinda boi whore didn't, like, wear cute makeup!?_ Jun opened the makeup kit and gasped in glee at how untouched it all was! It was practically brand new! He eagerly got to work. 

First things first, _foundation._ Taking the sponge, Jun coated his face in the foundation portion of the kit, his facial tone seemingly just barely a lighter tone than the rest of him, blending it with his neck quite well. Concealer was next, but-... Nah, he didn't need that. His skin was practically doll like anyway, no blemishes or flaws.~ So he skipped to the next step, contours and blush. His cheeks and cheekbones stood out now in a very eye catching way, _no doubt Daddy would go ballistic at this~!_ His cheeks were so garishly, cheaply pink despite the effort he made into making it look good, it looked like a little girl's first attempt at splashing blush across her cheeks, but he was in this for the skanky look, not the regal kind. Next came the lips, which he lined, then filled in with a hot, slutty bimbo pink, the same bright tone as those leggings that held his throbbing sissy dick which had begun leaking a little now in anticipation. Finally, his eyes. Mascara, liner, shadow... the latter of which was a bright blue but shifted tones to a sultry purple - the same as the top and wig streaks - along the outer side. 

_"Mmnh, so fuckin' gay lookin', so good~! ... But somethin's missin'... Ah! Right! Time to accessorize~!"_

Cute three-inch wide hoop earrings that dangled from his ears and fake two and a half inch nails were the start, both a shade of suave cerulean. A bunch of mismatched bangles of various colours clinked and dangled from his wrists, and a fake belly button piercing that dangled from the, well, belly button. And finally, the choker pulsed a few times as Jun noticed a small case labeled with "Charms", which he opened and gasped in giddy joy when he saw the contents: glittery lettered choker charms! He rummaged through them to find the perfect one, so many cute terms.

Daddy's Slut, Cheap Whore, Stupid Bimbo, Cum Guzzler... so many to pick from~! But one stood out the most, one that wasn't there for the hag bitch that ran out on him... "Sissy Faggot". Oh yeah, that's the one! With a little click, he attached that charm tag to the choker and that was all she wrote. Jun's mind was absolutely flooded with horny, gay, cock-drunk thoughts and memories. The name of the woman who birthed him was erased, replaced only with images and memories Daddy and the love for his Daddy. He didn't need anyone else. _They_ didn't need anyone else, they only needed each other! Jun was on the verge of cumming as the hypnotic charm worked its magic on the little homoslut's personality and memories. Yeah, he was the gayest, faggiest homo bitch brat around for miles, but he loved his Daddy, and he would do anything to keep him happy. Including whore himself out to get tons of cash to keep them nice and tight.~ He was sooooo close...!

Knock knock.

_"AAHN~!"_ Spurt, squirt~!

"Jun...?"

_"Y-YEAH, CUMMIN'~!"_

He giggled, strutting toward the door, and opened it to see Daddy... hung over, eyes wide, mouth agape, gawking at his sissy slut son the same way he stared at the fuckin' whore who ran out on them a few days ago.

"J-JUN-!? What... happened to you!? N-Not you too...!"

_"Mmnh, can it, Daddy, I'm like, so not gon' run out on ya! I love ya too much~! Nnnh, and speakin' of, like, love..."_

"Jun" - No no, that name wasn't good anymore. _He liked being called Diva!_ **Diva** eagerly pulled Daddy into his room and shut the door behind him, then pushed Daddy up against the wall and pulled down those unbuttoned pants, shoving his slutty little face right into that sweaty cock bulge... and huffed. Oooh, like, fuck yeeaaah, that is the good shit! The musky, manly scent... the size and bulk of the bulge... Mmmnh, Diva was so fuckin' horny! Practically ripping off those boxers, Diva took Daddy's fat dick in his hand and started stroking the shaft with one, fondling the balls with the other, and kissing and licking the dick tip with those slutty lips and tongue of his.~

"N-Nnnh, J-Jun, what... why are you..."

Uugh, fuck's sake! _"Oh-em-gee, Daddy, shut uuup! I'm gonna like, suck your yummy cock, stop whinin'! Just like, enjoy it, kaaay? It's like, my birthday, and all I want is yer fat fuckin' dick jizzin' down my sissy fuckholes!"_

It... It was his birthday, Akira remembered, and he spent it drinking and depressed over Selene's vanishing... He didn't want to be a bad father... but this was... why was this happening? He was dressed like Selene was, he was his son! And he was sucking his dick and getting... drunk off of... his smell... Ooh... oh he was _so good at it,_ too... Oh gosh...

Diva giggled once Daddy's dick was fully erect and twitching, his own squirming in those tight leggings until the head peeked out over the top. As much as Diva wanted to touch his little sissyclit, _good little faggots don't touch their dicks when suckin' Daddy's._ It was just good etiquette! Pleasure him good, and maybe he'll pleasure you back, it's manners, really. He may have been an absolutely skank whore brat and a cheap street slut queer, but that didn't mean he couldn't have good manners! Diva's lips were propped into a fat, slutty "O" as they vacuum sealed around his beloved Daddy's cock, head bobbing up and down, slowly at first but soon picking up pace which had Akira put his hands on the back of Diva's pretty little wigged head. Of course, his own hips were now pretty much fucking Diva's mouth now, and the sheer animosity of the thrusts had Diva brace himself by wrapping his arms around Daddy's thighs as his eyes rolled up and back, his fat, injection-filled lips so sensitive now that he was so close to squirting a load! 

Akira moaned and gasped as he felt his own orgasm rising, unable to stop himself from holding back anymore. He missed his wife, yes, but she never did anything like this, nothing this intense or well done. She had always been rather vanilla, and while that was never an object of discourse, this was just... this was fulfilling Akira's old teen fantasies of what sex would be like... and with his own son...! Fuck, it was so hot! Made him feel so dirty but so good! It was... he was...!

"Nngh-! T-Take it all, you little slut!"

_"MMMMPH!? Hmmnn~!"_

Akira shot a thick load of cum right down Diva's slutty little throat as he hilted himself as far as he could go, Diva being forced to kiss the backboard of his cock, balls pressed right up on his chin! Gout after thick gout rushed down his throat and right to his belly, making the sissy whore jizz his little brains, and his old identity and life, clean out of his sissy bitch balls, staining his leggings with clear, off-white cum, only good for making a mess. 

Panting, Akira leaned back against the door as Diva came off his Daddy's cock and cooed, slurping loudly and messily as he gulped down any leftover cum, and then opening his mouth wide with a slutty _Haaaah~_ to show Daddy he swallowed all of his yummy treat.~ Akira's cock remained hard however as he saw that, as it reminded him very much of those old lewd comics and magazines he'd see online. Fuck, was this... really his son? He was so different, so completely... unlike anything he'd ever imagine...

"Nnh... Jun, I-"

_"Uugh, how many times do I, like, gotta tell ya, Daddy!? It's Diva! Not Jun! Dat stupid name came from **her** and we agreed not to talk about her! 'Sides, ya don't need to thank me... If anythin', you should, like, come give me a present!"_

Diva crawled up to his bed and bent over, pulling down his leggings, his little clitdick flopping out and dribbling clear cum onto the sheets, spreading his fat girly ass with one hand and supporting himself with the other.

_"C'mon, let me, like, make ya feel good and forget 'bout dat whore bitch! Come get dis cake, Daddy~!_

... That was it. Akira would teach this little faggot whore a nice lesson in manners! He gruffly took those hips in his hand, guided his cock to that gay little hole, and gave it a nice heavy THRUST, ripping a loud girly moan from his sissy skank as the two indulged in a nice father-son fuck fest.~ 

Happy Birthday, [s]Jun[/s] Diva...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
